Red Hood: The Brotherly Flock
by ThounderCatHatter
Summary: Jason and Dick finally meet up for the final show down to not just to see who is trully better...but who is right.


Page 1

Panel 1

Jason has his head in the toilet puking,

Jason V.O. #1: I'm done with alcohol.

Jason V.O. #2: Eh…that's probably a lie.

Jason V.O. #3: A pretty realistic lie right now.

Page 2

Lift his head out from the toilet. His mask is off, bags under his eyes, and a scar on his right cheek.

Batman: Why do you do this to yourself?

Jason: God, why do I have to image you? Why not Power Girl.

Panel 3

Jason walks in the kitchen, walking past Batman.

Jason: At least if I ignore her, I can just stair at her tits.

Batman: What are you doing today?

Panel 4

Jason opening the refrigerator, and looks in it.

Jason #1: What I always do. You think you'd know? You are part of my #%*ing imagination.

Batman: He knows about what you did to the Monkey King.

Jason #2: Like I care.

Page 2

Panel 1

Grabs a carton of chocolate milk, and close the refrigerator door with his foot.

Jason: I wouldn't mind kicking the #%* out if that little prick.

Batman: That's good because he's looking for you.

Panel 2

Then Jason chugs the milk.

Panel 3

Jason wipes his mouth.

Panel 4

Then Jason grabs his red domino mask.

Jason: Well then-

Panel 5

Jason puts the mask on.

Jason: Then I'll just meet him half way.

Page 3

Panel 1

Nightwing is jumping from building to building.

Nightwing V.O.#1: Bludhaven. My city.

Nightwing V.O.#2: Even when I lived in New York, I missed it.

Nightwing V.O.#3: In fact it made me miss it more.

Panel 2

Nightwing looks over the city on the corner of a roof top.

Nightwing V.O. #1: Sadly I'm not here for my own reasons.

Nightwing V.O.#2: I'm here for Bruce.

Panel 3

Then he sits down on the edge.

Nightwing V.O.#1: When he died, it pushed Bruce.

Nightwing V.O.#2: Pushed him closer to the line. The line I've been holding him back from for a good chunk of my childhood.

Panel 4

Dick runs his fingers throw his hair.

Nightwing V.O.#1: It made Bruce go back to being dark. The same dark I grow up with. A year or two before Jason, Bruce started to lighten up. Started to act like a real person…almost anyway.

Nightwing V.O.#2: Jason got to see the loving side of him, I didn't get until the second to last year of being Robin.

Nightwing V.O.#3: The lucky lil #%*. But when he died….I felt….

Jason: I hear your looking for me?

Page 4

Panel 1

Jason playing with his knife.

Nightwing: You heard right.

Nightwing V.O.: …Kind happy..

Panel 2

Dick gets up, and has this irritated look on his face.

Nightwing #1: I've gotten used to your new found insanity, but what makes you think you can just go around castrating people.

Red Hood: Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you had a soft place in your heart for men that kill children and teachers.

Nighwing #2: I don't! I just believe in the law.

Panel 3

Then Jason playfully points the knife at Dick, as Dick points his finger at Jason.

Red Hood #1: Oh you guys and your funny little broken system.

Nightwing #1: It's not broken. It's people like YOU that make it look broken.

Red Hood #2: Well sorry for being a realist.

Nightwing #2: Realist. HA! Right.

Red Hood #3: Awww what's wrong Dick? Are the rest of your justice buddies getting to you?

Page 5

Panel 1

Dick throws a punch, and Jason dodges it.

Nightwing V.O.: It was never that I hated him. Yeah, he was kind of a bra…okay he was a total brat. But I didn't hate him.

Panel 2

Jason goes in with his knife.

Panel 3

Dick slaps it out of his hand with his baton.

Nightwing V.O.: He's playing with me. He's better then this.

Panel 4

Jason trips him to the ground.

Panel 5

Dick lands on the ground.

Red Hood V.O.: I hate it when Dick would look down at me. I hate it when he acts like he's better then me. But I don't hate him.

Page 6

Panel 1

Jason has his knife to his thought, while Dick adepts to pick himself up from the ground.

Red Hood: Next time if he has something to say he can tell me himself.

Panel 2

Then Jason starts to walk away.

Red Hood: Until then stay away from me.

Panel 3

Jason jumps off the building, into an ally.

Nightwing V.O.: It's not that I hate him…

Red Hood V.O.: I don't hate him…

Page 7

Panel 1

Jason lands on his motorcycle.

Panel 2

Then Dick shoots a grappling hook out of his baton.

Panel 3 & 4:

Jason drives away on his motorcycle and Dick swinging away.

Red Hood V.O.: I just can't stand him…

Nightwing V.O.: I can't stand him….

To Be Continued


End file.
